Access to most computer systems and applications require a user to establish a user account and to enter access information such as a username and password. A user's password is maintained in secret to prevent unauthorized access using the password. To gain unauthorized entry to a computer system, attackers may attempt to “guess” a user's password. Attackers attempt access by entering a username and trying different passwords in order to gain entry. For example, the attacker may attempt access by cycling of passwords such as “aaaa”, “aaab”, “aaac”, “aaad”, etc. Attackers also attempt access by holding a password static and cycling through different usernames.